


Fur Baby

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::Gerard way imagine where you and him are in dating in high school and one night when you are at his house on the couch talking you tell him how much you love black cats but you can’t have one bc everyone you know except Gerard either hates cats or is allergic. The next day after school he brings you to his house and shows you his new black kitten for both of you since you practically live there. Make it very fluffy pleas. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Baby

You layed on the couch wrapped in your boyfriend of four years arms watching hocus-pocus.

“Babe I want a black cat. My family wouldn’t ever let me get one cause they hate cats. You know shelters have tons of black cats? Because people think they are bad luck.

“I know babe you tell me every time we see a cat. One day baby.” He tells you while stroking your hair.

“We need to get to bed. We have a test tomorrow” you reminded him.  
You and Gerard had two classes together. In both you were behind because you would always rather pay attention to your boyfriend then class.

“We can make it up. Tomorrow is Friday we can stay home and watch movies and eat snacks like when we were younger.” He whined.

“We are almost failing” you roll your eyes at him.

“ We will decide in the morning” he tells you.

You drift off into sleep and wake up to bright sunlight pouring on through the window.

“Babe. It’s Moring wake up.” You place a lazy kiss against his lips.

“Mhmh I’m gonna be late today. Il be there later” he said rolling over.

“Babe. Get up. I hate going to school without you.” You whined sitting up on your knees.

“I’ll make it up to you babygirl.” He said muffled through the blanket.

You quickly got dressed and got ready.

“I better see your cute ass in class!” You called before walking out the door

“Love you!” He called after you.

You arrived at school. You didn’t really pay attention at all. Class was boring without gee next to you.

You walk into third period the one Gerard was supposed to make it too.

You sighed heavily when the bell rung and no sign of your boyfriend.

You guessed on your whole test and skipped fourth period to go back to gees.

“Babe? You didn’t show up.” You call through the house upon entering.

“Okay. I know you’re mad but I was busy and your about to be really happy” he say quickly.

“What do you mean busy? You promised me you’d show up. That test could prevent you from failing.” You looked at him.

“Babe just it will be worth it go look in the bathroom” he says turning you towards the downstairs bathroom.

“Okay Gee let’s see what you’ve been doing” you say throwing your hands up and walking to the bathroom.  
You open the door to see cat food, cat toys, litter and the litterbox, cat bed and a crate.

“Babe! Are we getting a cat?” You look at him with the biggest smile on your face.

“Well actually.” He gives you a smirk and opened the crate and pulls out a jet black cat.

“This is why I wasn’t at school today,” he said looking at you.

“Babe. I love him. He’s exactly what I wanted!” You say grabbing the kitten from him.

“We still have to name him” he said putting an arm around you.

“Olive?” You say in a questioning tone

“Because of his green eyes? I think it’s cute” he said petting the cat.

“Thank you so much baby.” You say planting a kiss on his lips.

“Are you still mad?” He said

“No. I’m not. But you could have told me.” You said shaking your head.

“I wanted to suprise you.” He said locking eyes with you.

“It’s our own family baby girl” he said kissing your forehead.

“Love you”

“Love you too babe”


End file.
